


The Day Levi Found A Baby Dragon

by Fujoshimon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby Dragon, Baby!Eren, Female!Hanji, Gen, baby dragon!Eren, child!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshimon/pseuds/Fujoshimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title means: Levi found a baby dragon.</p><p>A short drabble inspired by Tumblr art by PyrowaitforitGrape from Tumblr (link inside).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Levi Found A Baby Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PyroGrape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroGrape/gifts).



> Please forgive my terrible English. I have been speaking and using my mother tongue for years since I started my previous job. And then I quit. And came across this utterly adorable fanart. Now to pick up writing again.
> 
> Take a look at PyroGrape's art here! http://pyrowaitforitgrape.tumblr.com/post/96987098689/levi-finds-a-dragon-eren-on-the-street-and-takes

When Levi had found Eren in the streets, the little brat was nothing but a baby, and he’d never have thought that looking after Eren would be such a pain- literally. Levi fought back a wince as he massaged his chin where Eren had accidentally head-butted when he leapt into his guardian’s arms.

If the fact that Eren had such a huge ass spiked tail hadn’t been a clue enough, the pair of horns on his head and two patches of glittery scales on the sides of his neck would be enough to convince you that Eren is not… one hundred percent human. In fact, he is a baby dragon… that is not in control of his powers yet.

“’Anjee gave me this today!” Eren waved the shiny coin at Levi, and then started to admire it, turning it in his chubby hands to catch the waning lights of darkening sky.

Levi fought back the urge to sigh in exasperation as the dragonling became enraptured by the sparkles given off by the glinting coin. How many times does he have to tell that idiot doctor not to give Eren anything that he can fit in his mouth? She’s a doctor! She should know better! If one of these days Eren chokes on the toys that Hanji gave Eren, there will be hell to pay. Levi shifted Eren in his arms with a scowl as he recalled the news he read about a kid who had to undergo a small operation to remove a Lego block from his nose.

“Yes, Eren, that’s very nice. Don’t put it in your mouth okay.” Levi tried to keep his annoyance at Hanji from his voice.

“Okay daddy.” Eren looked up at his guardian.

“And don’t put your thumb in your mouth. It’s dirty.” Levi chided without looking down at Eren.

He said this just as Eren’s right thumb hovering near his mouth. Eren slumped down and hid his right hand into his hoodie pocket, a cute pout on his lips. “Yes, daddy.” His tail drooped and thumped accidentally against Levi’s leg. The dark haired man sighed. He is used to it by now.

When the man reaching his thirties found the baby dragon, he almost mistook him for another filthy alley creature.

He was leaving through the backdoor of the café he owned late one night when there was a loud clanging sound amongst the rubbish heap. He had thought another stray cat had toppled over the trashcan in its hunt for food, but the reptilian tail swishing around caught his attention.

And there he was, in all his filthy glory. This baby dragon that couldn’t be much older than one year old was just sitting in the rubbish pile clutching and waving around a shiny candy wrapper like it was a rattle. Levi didn’t know how for how long he stood there, stunned, but when the baby fucking giggled, it spurred him to action.

Judging from the amount of filth on him, the baby had been on the streets for at least a few days. How he survived for so long, he don’t know. He hadn’t noticed the baby when he came to open his café this morning either. But mystery aside, a baby _do not fucking belong in the streets_. As Levi neared the baby, the dragonling looked up, distracted from the candy wrapper. The baby’s eyes were a beautiful green, Levi realized, and his face was marred with tear tracks and filth. And as he got closer, the smell of…

“ _…Shit_.” Levi crinkled his nose and the baby burst into more giggles at the first word uttered from this stranger’s mouth.

Oh god, have this baby been eating stuff from the trash?

Levi had started to become really alarmed, so he scooped up the baby and tucked him between the crook of his arm and chest (filth be damned he will scrub all this shit up later) but not before he plucked the filthy candy wrapper from his hands and tossed it. (The baby must have been too alarmed to even let out a squeak when his newly found toy got thrown away.) With the other hand, he reached into his pockets and started to dial for that annoying doctor.

Hanji had been ecstatic and after the checkup at her private clinic, Eren was deemed slightly malnourished; “Bless the boy he’s a dragon. They have much stronger immune systems human babies have! Though I am surprised he didn’t get food poisoning from eating trash. But did he really eat trash? How long was he out there you poor thing! Maybe he was smart enough to avoid those nasty spoilt ones. But then again he can’t be more than a year old. Maybe dragon babies are smarter? Oooh Levi you gotta let me experiment on Eren!!!”

“Hell no Four-Eyes! You already see dozens of Halflings every day at the clinic!” Levi snapped, throwing one of Hanji’s towels from the clinic around the baby and picked up the sleepy looking child. “Wait. Did you just name the baby _I_ found?”

Levi felt one of his eyes twitch in annoyance. With two ugly pet mutts named Sonny and Bean, it is only natural one would think that Hanji is horrible at naming… living things, be it human or dog. But ‘Eren’ actually sound like a decent name for the kid, Levi would have to admit. Eren squirmed a little in his cocoon, staring back at the man carrying him. God that kid still stink. An extremely long and thorough bath is in order.

“I would love to!” Hanji gave Levi a thoughtful look. “But there’s this key on a string around Eren’s neck, see? There are some engravings on it.” Levi reached for it with his free hand.

And sure enough, there on a strange looking thin key the engravings read: My son Eren, May you find Happiness.

“Happiness my foot. Your son can’t find happiness in rubbish dumps.” Levi’s fist clenched unconsciously around the key, then angrily shoved it into his coat pockets. That key is still Eren’s parents’ keepsake. He couldn’t throw it away no matter how much he wants to. “I’m leaving.”

“What is this? Levi taking care of a child?” Hanji grinned from ear to ear as she followed him to the clinic’s exit to see him out.

“I can’t entrust him to you obviously. And for fuck’s sake it’s so late already. I’ll figure out something tomorrow.” Levi rubbed the back of a yawning baby as he left the clinic.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And henceforth Levi landed himself a baby. XD


End file.
